Dirty Little Secret
by vampireadtic
Summary: Takes place after Twilight. Edward never even thought about leaving Bella. The Cullens go hunting and Angela asks Bella to hang out at the mall, she knows something that NO HUMAN should know. What's gonna happen to the Cullens? Rated T. Usual Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay don't hate me but I PROMISE I will finish the other story but I REALLY wanted to write this one. I hope you like it:)**

**Dirty little secret**

**Chapter one**

**(main song for this story is Dirty Little Secret by the All American-Rejects)**

Everything is….well perfect. We no longer have a threat over our heads, and me and Edward can finally relax. Charlie still hasn't forgiven Edward for our fake "fight" to protect him from a nomad vampire, James. If he knew he would be thanking Edward every time he saw him, but he can't know, no one can know. Heck I wasn't even suppose to know!

I got up out of bed, and I noticed that it was sunny out, great. Ha, funny I always loved the sun, but not now. Sun means no Edward, he and the rest of the family was out hunting, but still.

I got dressed slowly (very slowly) and I went to sit on my bed to put my shoes on when I sat on something that sounded like paper. I got up off it and saw it was a note from Edward. He didn't even need to put his name on it, I could just tell by his handwriting. The elegant script that I always wished I could write like.

_My dearest Bella,_

_Incase you forgot the family and I are going hunting, do whatever you like today, but I beg you not hurt your self. We'll be gone for about the whole day but if we come back early I promise to call._

_Take care of my heart for I left with you,_

_Edward_

Aw Edward is so sweet. Huh great now what am I suppose to do? I put my shoes on and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. After eating some toast, not feeling really hungry, I grabbed my keys and jacket debating whether or not I should go out, or stay in.

In the middle of my debating the house phone rang. I went to quickly get.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" who else?

"Oh, hey Angela! What's up?" I asked.

"Um are you doing anything?" she asked. In the way she was saying it sounded like really wanted my day to be free. Well I really couldn't lie, not that I was ever good at it, but I was free and I did want to do _something_.

"Nope." I answered.

"Oh, cool… um do you want to hang out… today?"

"Yeah sure! Where do you want to meet?"

It was silent for a second then she said "How about the mall?" she asked a bit skeptical.

"Okay, what time?"

"How about, in half an hour?"

"OK see you then. Bye!"

"Bye."

_Half an hour later…_

I pulled up to the mall, I wouldn't really call it a mall it was to small, but it was the closest thing to it in town this small. I circled looking for a parking spot and also looking for Angela's car. I got a parking spot relatively close to the front of the building, I shut off my iPod that was playing Poker Face by Lady gaga, turned off my truck and headed inside.

I was about to call Angela to ask where she was when my cell vibrated. I looked at he ID and it said Angela. How did she do that?

"Hey! Where are you?"

"I'm at the food court, by Panda Express."

"Okay don't move I'll meet you there."

"K." was what she answered before she hung up. She kind of sounded embarrassed? What's going on?

I finally made it to the food court, and spotted her. As I got close to I said, "Hey! Sorry it took so long. Jeez there's a lot of people here today." She just nodded.

"You want to eat first before we start shopping?" she asked.

"No thanks, I not really hungry right now."

"Okay, let's go then." With that she stood up. What's wrong with her?

We walked a bit before we found a store we liked. We were in the middle of looking at shirts with band logos on them, she didn't say a word the whole time, and I decided to break the silence.

"Hey,um…Ang are you okay?" I asked cautiously. She sighed, put down a shirt that had MCR (My Chemical Romance) printed on the front, and slowly turned towards me, and didn't speak for a moment.

Then…

"I know your secret."

**A/N: okay so there you have it. please review I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! Okay I know you guys really don't like this author notes so, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter two**

What?! She knew!? But how! Wait calm down Bella it may not be the secret you're thinking of. Calmly ask, and don't give anything away.

"What?" I said with a smile in on my face and in my voice.

"I said I know your secret." Her face looked grave.

"O-okay. Um… what secret?" keep cool

"Bella why? I mean aren't you scared to be even around them?" well at least she kind of answered my question. But what was the really bad news was it was the secret I was afraid she knew about.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a dressing room. I checked to make sure there was no one in the one we were in and that no one in the ones next to us. I then turned to Angela and make her sit down next to me on the bench that was in there with us.

How in the world am I going to approach her with something like this?! Huh, first off I have to get her to tell me how she found out.

"Ang listen alright?" she nodded and I sighed. "You need to tell how you found out." Her eyes grew wide.

"So you know, what they are?" she almost shouted. I nervously looked around and ssshhed her. As a response I just nodded and she gasped.

"Ang how did you find out?" I almost demanded of her to tell me. humans weren't suppose to know. And from what Edward told me that humans that knew about there world is condemn to death. He promised he wouldn't let that happen to me and now Angela knows. Who's going to protect her? Ben can't he's human. Huh I don't know what to do.

"I was shopping with Jess…" she began. "I…we got separated. I don't know how but I was going to go to the place where we were suppose to meet up and … I heard someone scream." She shuddered at whatever memory was replaying in her head.

"It was coming from an alley way. I wanted to run away but for some strange reason I was walking towards the screaming. As I got closer the screaming suddenly cut off. I froze at what I saw. A …a women, at least that was what she looked like. She had pale skin, vary beautiful…" hhmm must be a newborn vampire I have to tell the family.

But just as I was about to do that Ang continued, I swear my heart skipped a beat. "She also had red hair. Her head looked like it was on fire. She was bent over an older woman's neck. She stood up and dumped the … the body in the near by trash can and lit on fire. I was about to run, but turned around and … her eyes were like a crimson red. She smiled and said hello and started to walk towards me. but just then a big group of people came around the corner, when I looked back she was gone." She shuddered again.

"When did this happen?" I asked gently for I knew how scared you could be looking in those red eyes.

"Yesterday… I was so afraid to even go to sleep. And then I realized that the Cullen's had some of the same features as that … thing and I did some … research? I just typed in what I saw and it came up with…" she trailed off looking a bit embarrassed. Funny that was what I did.

"And it came up with what?"

She whispered so softly that I didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Vampire." She said a little louder but still considered a whisper. Great now what?

I then felt my pocket vibrated. I knew it had to be one of the Cullen's. I took it out and it had the ID name read Carlisle. I quickly answered it.

"Carlisle?" I answered.

"Bella, is your friend Angela there?"

"Yes."

"She knows." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Alice.

"Yes she knows."

"Alright then well come to the house and well go from there."

"Your not going to …" I left it blank.

"It will be okay Bella. Hang on." And it was quiet for all of two seconds, and then he came back.

"Bella, Edward would like to speak to you."

"Bella?" I could how anxious he sounded. "What happened?"

"Well, the secret is out." I just tried to put as simple as possible so he wouldn't freak out, to much. It was silent.

"Edward?"

"Where are you?" he asked.

"At the mall."

"Stay there I'm coming to get you." And with that he hung up. I sighed, and turned back to Ang. She looked a little scared.

"That was Edward. He's coming." She looked really scared as I mentioned Edward.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you he's just coming to pick us up."

We went to the front of the mall, as we were going to go through the door to wait outside we heard a car screeching around the corner and then stop in front of us. The passenger door opened, even though it was dark inside I could tell Edward was in there. He didn't want to come out, and I knew he was doing this because he was trying to restrain himself. Great.

**A/N: Okay you know what to do, you've read now its time to review. Please be as detailed as possible. Thanks**

**Vampireadtic**


	3. I AM SOOOO SORRY!

I AM SOOOO SORRY! For some reason they wont let me post a chapter for any of my stories. So I don't know why there letting me put this small A/N up. I've been trying like crazy to figure it out. Maybe it's my computer. Still trying to figure it out so sorry! Please forgive me!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously…

We went to the front of the mall, as we were going to go through the door to wait outside we heard a car screeching around the corner and then stop in front of us. The passenger door opened, even though it was dark inside I could tell Edward was in there. He didn't want to come out, and I knew he was doing this because he was trying to restrain himself. Great.

I turned to Angela, her face had paled.

"Ang?" I said hesitantly. She turned to look at me, she was scared to get in the car.

"Angela, I promise you none of the Cullens are going to hurt you."I paused. "We're going to help you." And by the look on her face, I think she believed me. I soothingly put an arm on her shoulder and guided her to the back seat behind the passenger's side. She sat down slowly and buckled herself in and looked at me. I gave her a small smile to keep her reassured, closed the door and got into the passenger seat. As soon as I was buckled in Edward skidded out and away from the mall back to Forks.

I kept my eyes on the side mirror, looking at Angela wondering why Victoria didn't kill her. Not that I wanted Angela to get hurt in any shape or form but it's still strange.

As I was looking at her face I saw she was fidgeting and kept glancing towards the driver seat with an alarmed look on her face. Confused I looked in the direction she was staring and immediately found out why.

Edward was clutching the steering wheel so tightly that you could see the knuckles getting white, and his jaw was clenched so tight that if he were human I was sure that he would have broken all his teeth. He also seemed not to be breathing, but his nostrils flared in anger and his brows were knitted together in what seemed to be frustration. But I think what was scaring her the most were his eyes which were black. He reminded me of what he looked like when he saved me in Port Angeles, from those group of guys.

I was about to remember how every went that night, but before I could I was snapped out of it by a car honking is horn as we passed. I think I heard him curse under his breath but he said it so low I didn't catch it. I needed to calm him down before we got the house other wise he wouldn't be able to sit down and talk rationally.

I slowly put my hand on top of his right one that was still on the steering wheel. I starting rubbing soothing circles on the back of it, and after a minute his hand slowly began to relax. He sighed and let go of the wheel and intertwined his long pale strong fingers with my small almost as pale weak ones. I looked up to see that he was still looking at the road with his other hand still tightly on the wheel.

I took my other hand and gently grabbed his face so he would look at me. I knew he didn't need to look at road, but I still didn't like the thought so I tried not to dwell on that fact too much. When he looked at me his eyes began to soften followed by his features. His strong angled jaw unclenched and he sighed. Then turned back to the road and gave my hand a slight squeeze, which I returned and looked back out the window with a small smile on my face which fell when I saw this that Angela's face seemed blank of any emotion.

"Ang?" I said softly. She didn't answer.

"Angela?" I asked again a little louder but she didn't move. I just about ready to unbuckle myself and climb back there when Edward squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry love. She's fine. She's in shock but she'll be fine. I'm sure she didn't really get a chance to process or believe what she saw and now it seems its catching up." He reassured.

I nodded but kept looking back every now and again to just to make sure.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Edward, though a bit more relaxed still seemed tense, Angela wasn't responding and I was just plain freaking out.

I had so many questions going through my head, Why would Victoria not attack her? Was she following Angela to mall? Was she following us right now? What was she planning? Would she come after Angela? The Cullens? Charlie? Dare I ask Edward?

I'm glad, for once, for Edward's tendency to drive insanely fast, for I did not want to sit inside my head any longer.

Edward came around my side to help me out, and then opened Angela's. She didn't move. I moved around Edward to get closer, trying to see if I could comfort her in someway.

"Ang?" I said.

She blinked and shook her head like she was snapping out of something. She turned to me with a scared look on her face. All I could do was hug her.

I heard the garage door open and looked through the window to see Carlisle coming over.

"Ang? Please don't worry. No one is going to hurt you okay?" I again tried to reassure her.

But I don't think I was doing a good job of it. Carlisle came up next to Edward.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle. Would you feel alright coming in side to talk?" he asked polite as ever.


End file.
